


Almost Heaven

by deerwegoagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerwegoagain/pseuds/deerwegoagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Cas died, Dean hasn't felt right. Lucifer takes it upon himself to pick up the pieces of the shattered hunter and uses his remaining power to visit Dean every night in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oflionsandwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflionsandwolves/gifts).



> This AU is set in a world where Castiel is dead (like, DEAD dead. For good. No mojo-ing him back and whatnot). Everything else is canon. Kinda. Except for the part where Lucifer has been invading Dean’s dreams for the past year or so and molesting him in his sleep. Minor details *shrug*

“Sam.”

There was no reply.

“Saaaaam.”

“What, Dean?” The younger Winchester rolled over, tired.

Dean cleared his throat and awkwardly scratched his left arm, “I have a problem.” He paced back and forth, carefully studying the motel’s rough grey rug.

Sam sighed and emerged from underneath the scratchy blanket. He tossed his floppy brown hair and glanced at the clock, “It’s three in the morning, Dean. Can this wait till six?”

“No.” The older brother nervously settled into a stiff arm chair, clenching his fists, “I can’t sleep. _He_ ’ll be there.”

At this, Sam’s frown softened, and he sighed, “Dean, it’s been months. Are you still dreaming about Castiel?”

Shock settled on Dean’s face and he shook his head, “No. I haven’t dreamed of,” He hesitated slightly before continuing, “um, Cas in a while.”

“Then, who?

“Lucifer.”

The taller man nodded slightly and threw a bottle of pills at Dean, “These should keep the nightmares away. At least, you’ll be able to rest a while. Can’t have you fighting ghosts and demons without a full night’s sleep, right?” Sam attempted to smile and settled back into his horrible motel bed.

Dean swallowed three tablets and curled up on the uncomfortable mattress. He exhaled slowly, feeling sleep overcome him.

~~~

“Dean?”

“Son of a bitch.”

“What’s the matter, Dean?”

Dean sat upright and glared at the fallen angel. “Lucifer,” He growled.

Lucifer grinned and sat on the edge of his bed, “Thanks for taking those pills. They helped render your mental defenses useless.” His fingers trailed lightly over the hunter’s forearm.

“Fuck off.” Dean stood up and took a few deep breaths, “I should have known you were dream-walking again.”

The fallen angel smiled coyly and pulled Dean back down, “Aw, did you miss me?” His lips quickly found that one spot on the hunter’s neck, earning him a moan. “I missed you.” Lucifer easily swung his legs over Dean’s and straddled the man’s lap.

“Fuck, aah-” Lucifer ran his fingers through the short blond hair and purred, “I really, really missed you. It’s lonely in that damn cage…” Their lips met, soft and sweet.

Dean’s head swirled with confusion. The devil had never been so gentle with him. They’d never shared more than a quick fuck before his mind kicked the fallen angel out. “You- dammit.” He moaned, “Stop, Luce.”

“Do you really want me to?” Lucifer pouted and took his hunter’s face in both hands. “Do you not want me?”

The Winchester frowned. He found himself remembering sapphire eyes, trench coats, and ill-fitting suits. Embarrassed, he averted his eyes, “No. I- It’s just…”

“Castiel” The devil’s voice was monotone, void of emotion. “You still want _him_.”

“Yeah.” Dean finished dumbly, hands falling useless to his side, “I mean, I did. But... you know.”

The scene warped slightly, and the man’s form twisted. The weight in his lap increased slightly and Dean found himself staring into familiar blue eyes.“Better?” Cas- no. Lucifer purred his ear.

“Cas is dead.” The hunter choked on the words, feeling a pit form in his stomach. He’d never said that out loud before.

The fallen angel kissed him, passionate and longing. He gasped for air when they separated. A disturbing glint of mischief sparkled in his eyes.

“Oh, God.” Dean’s head fell back as Lucifer’s lips wrapped around his dick. He groaned, his voice like gravel, “Stop it, Luce. Dammit, cut it out!”

Lucifer pulled away, confused. His head tilted slightly and he attempted to smile, “Am I doing it wrong? I know you’re usually the one sucking me, but-”

“Change back.” Dean pulled the devil back up so they were face-to-face, “I don’t want him like this. I can’t have him like this.”

Lucifer’s face fell, “Oh.” The scene faded as quickly as it had appeared and the men separated. “Fine.”

“Hey!” The Winchester grabbed the fallen angel’s wrist, “Did I say you could leave?”

“But, you-”

A small smile spread across Dean’s face, “I still want you. _I always want you_.”

“Oh.”

“And, by the way, I did miss you.”

Their lips met once more, and it was perfect. Well, it was far from perfect. Their stubble scratched against each other and Lucifer’s tongue was a little too eager, but it was as close to heaven as you can when you’re in love with the devil. 


End file.
